


affairs of man

by contentiousShimadaisms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contentiousShimadaisms/pseuds/contentiousShimadaisms
Summary: anonymous asked:what is your thought about human genji falls in love with dragon hanzo?sounds good





	affairs of man

The forest was cool and lush, teeming with life. It curved around every tree root, reaching up to the sunlight in the form of leaves and branches. The underbrush rustled as Genji stepped through, holding the foliage away from his face. He felt safe here, where judgmental eyes did not reach him. They could never find him in the forest. He could melt right into the trees.

Even the breeze was sweet on his face today, and he managed a smile in the dappled sunlight. Though his chest felt tight and thoughts clambered for attention in his head, he had time to himself now. He wasn’t alone, not truly; the denizens of the forest were always company he welcomed. There was birdsong overhead and sometimes, when he was quiet and still, he could hear more than the animals.

Genji hovered in the shadow of a tree, palm resting on its steady trunk. He didn’t hear the birds. There was only the wind and the rustling of leaves. Realization set in slowly that he had no idea where he was. It was normally a small feat to reorient himself when he’d walked the forest so many times. He was so sure-footed it never occurred to him that he could ever get himself lost.

The air took on a strange quality. It was harder to breathe now. The breeze was no longer sweet, but he tasted it and a flash of warning told him: _danger_. He couldn’t stop walking forward. There was a tug in his gut, something primordial, something he didn’t understand but desperately wanted to. His hands were trembling in a way they never did. The weight of his sword at his hip felt as if it was dragging him down, holding him back, but he couldn’t bear to leave it behind.

When the trees cleared, the sunlight was blinding and Genji stopped before he could walk off the edge of a cliff. Loud waves were crashing below. The ocean was glittering and Genji stumbled back. His eyes focused on an unbelievable shape in front of him and his legs processed it before his brain did, making him step away.

A dragon.

Long, serpentine, as blue as the water below. Flying in the air - no, just hovering in place. Staring at him. Glaring? Genji’s hand clenched around the hilt of his katana but he didn’t dare unsheathe it. What kind of damage could he possibly do to a creature of that size? It looked as if it could wrap around a mountain several times over. He must've been dreaming. This was a hallucination. This absolutely could not be real.

The dragon lunged forward, and seemed to shrink in an instant. It might’ve been a trick of the light; Genji couldn’t tell. It was too bright. He stepped back, trying to disappear into the forest as the dragon landed in front of him with impossible grace. A portion of his mind told him that he could fight it, it was several times longer than him but otherwise it didn’t look so big now. The louder portion of his mind was firm on the opinion that trying to fight a dragon was pure lunacy.

Up close, mouth slightly open, Genji can see all too clearly the beast’s fangs. In a flash, this thing could crunch every single one of his bones into little fragments. But he appreciated its gorgeous azure scales, faintly iridescent. Its golden mane and whiskers, shimmering in the light and flowing in the breeze. And those intelligent amber eyes looking almost inquisitive, even curious. Genji was curious, too, and his fear evaporated.

“You are real, then?” he asked, breaking the delicate silence.

The dragon stared for a moment longer. Genji clutched his ears when the dragon’s reply echoed inside of his head: _‘I am as real as you are.’_

It tilted its head before asking, _‘Was that too loud? I have not spoken to a human in ages.’_

Genji winced but removed his hands from his ears. It wasn’t as if there was any sound to block out.

“It just feels odd, that’s all. Why don’t you talk to us? Are we that boring?”

The dragon growled softly, and Genji guessed that it was not from annoyance because the dragon’s voice, now less booming, was amused.

_‘I have a voice loud enough to rend a mortal’s mind to shreds. But it is not my way to interfere with the affairs of man. You are beneath a dragon’s business.’_

Genji gave a cheeky smile, now enjoying himself as well.

“Then why are you even talking to me?”

The dragon blinked as if the answer should’ve been obvious.

_‘You smell good.’_

 

Genji managed to avoid getting his bones crushed into tiny fragments that meeting. He smiled because the dragon found him charming, a surprisingly entertaining mortal. He’d never made friends with such an unusual individual before on account of never having met a dragon in his life.

_‘My name is Hanzo.’_

He even had a name. Genji was looking forward to seeing him again. He wondered what stories one could amass in a lifetime spanning millennia, or however long Hanzo had been alive for. He certainly seemed to know a great deal more than Genji did.

The days seemed to pass by more easily with something else on his mind, taking the weight off of responsibilities. The press of the Clan’s influence didn’t feel so heavy. Genji snatched large pockets of time out of every single day he could manage it. And when he darted into the forest, he was alone.

He didn’t get lost again. He could find Hanzo’s cliff whenever he sought it out. Oftentimes, Hanzo was already there. Slumbering or preening or stretching his legs and body over the ocean, whipping the wind around.

Genji watched his aerial displays with awe and jealousy. Then Hanzo would curl around him and listen to him talk about his day. And Genji would ask Hanzo to regale him with tales of the past, stories and legends that might’ve been true and might’ve been fictional. They were entertaining either way. Genji never felt as comfortable as he did in the lap of the dragon.

On late nights, Genji fell asleep, cheek pressed to Hanzo’s mane, not a care in the world to disturb him. Hanzo would watch him or watch the moon pull the tides.

Genji truly thought of Hanzo as his friend, even if Hanzo was a dragon and not a human being.

“I wish I could fly,” Genji said.

Hanzo descended from the sky, landing as softly as he ever did.

_‘Carefree and privileged as you are, you wish for more?’_

Genji slumped onto the grass.

“I’m not free, Hanzo. Not at all.”

Hanzo padded over and made himself comfortable, nestling himself around Genji.

_‘You are, more than you think so, my sparrow.’_

Sparrow. The nickname made Genji’s heart flutter.

“It doesn’t feel that way. If I’m not responsible, nobody eats and people die. I’ve seen it happen right in front of me.”

Hanzo pressed his snout to the top of Genji’s head and Genji relaxed into the gesture, touched. He was unsure of how to properly respond, but reached up and scratched the back of Hanzo’s ear.

“Doesn’t this count as interfering with mortal affairs?”

Hanzo yawned, offering a frightening view of his pointy maw, and rested his head on his forepaws.

_‘Perhaps, but I think it can be excused when you choose the right mortal.’_

 

Genji paced in his room which he’d made a mess of again. He didn’t mind having his possessions strewn about, but the servants in the castle would clean up after him regardless. Genji was looking for something. He’d rummaged through all of his things. The servants could hear him cursing to himself.

He exited the forest clearing and found Hanzo watching the ocean as he did sometimes. His eyes seemed to see into infinity.

 _‘Did you have a good day?’_ Hanzo asked.

“Nothing special to report or complain about,” Genji replied. “And yourself?”

_‘The same. Days pass differently for myself. I am content to wait for your arrival so it does not matter whether or not I am able to occupy the rest of my time.’_

Genji flushed. That was sweet. Oddly romantic, even. Thinking that didn’t calm him down.

“I am here now,” he said.

_‘You seem agitated.’_

Genji sighed.

“I wanted to... give you something. But I couldn’t find anything good enough.”

_‘You do not have to give me anything. Why now?’_

“I don’t know. I just wanted to. I’m not sure why.”

Before Hanzo could reply, Genji’s gaze snapped upwards.

“Actually, I do have something.”

He fumbled with his belt and removed his katana, feeling under his fingertips the carvings on its ornate sheath.

“Take it. Please. It’s... it’s my most prized possession. With all my wealth, I could not replace this blade.”

_‘I have no need for a sword, my sparrow. Keep it. I will take the gesture.’_

Genji couldn’t even find it in himself to be hurt or disappointed. What could he possibly offer a dragon? He reattached the katana to his belt.

_‘You are still agitated.’_

“I’ve been restless,” Genji admitted.

_‘Come sit with me. Your offering is all I need right now to know that I would be content to lie with you until the end of days.’_

Genji’s face warmed and he couldn’t help smiling. He sat down, making himself comfortable on Hanzo’s scales, an expanse of body that had become so familiar to him.

“If I did not know any better, I would say you were trying to propose to me.”

_‘In another life, perhaps.’_

“Or perhaps I could wed a dragon.”

_‘Yes, then nobody would dare challenge you again.’_

Genji laughed.

“With you at my side, Hanzo, I can brave anything.”


End file.
